A Vampire Lord, his Dragon and a Demon Prince (Re-write)
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow is a Vampire and Lord over one quarter of the largest Human city on the continent. One evening well shopping he picks up a new blade and a sexy Demon pet to take home with him. Little did he now the man was more than just a slave. *grin* GrimmxIchi, GrimmxToshiro, IchixToshiro (Re-write)
1. Missing Prince

**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: So for those of you who read the first few chapters of the old story. I decided I hated the direction I brought the plot in so I'm re-writing it here. I hope you all enjoy this new version. ^.^**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The streets of Heuco Mondo's western quarter were filled with people moving quickly from stall to stall purchasing the necessary items for their mundane lives. Scattered periodically through the crowds of humans were creatures of all kinds. Some of which considered themselves to be greater than humans and some that considered them equals. However, regardless of their opinions, humans had the largest population out of all the species currently living on the planet. Over the course of their slow evolution, humans had received the aid of Vampires and other species to build their cities. Often these cities remained under the rule of the species that helped build them. But humans still lived quite happily.

Heuco Mondo was the largest of the human settlements and had strict laws regarding other species. For example here any animal hybrid species had no more rights than an animal, while Vampires and Blood-Demons where highly respected and treated like royalty. This was due to the simple fact that this city was only successful in it's founding due too the three Vampires and one Blood-Demon that aided in its creation. These four powerful individuals own the whole of the city and are the ones that keep the order.

Each of these four powerful beings controlled one-quarter of the city, and in their quarter their word was law. As such, they were greatly feared. Especially one Lord Grimmjow Jaggerjack; by far the most violent of the four great lords, his people lived in fear of his power but frankly, no one actually knew what the Vampire Lord looked like.

Which was why he went basically un-noticed as he strode through the slowly thinning crowds of the shopping district. His bright blue hair covered with a dark hood protecting him from the setting sun. It was a little dangerous for him to be out so early in the night but most of the stalls didn't stay open very long after the sun want down and there were a few things he wanted to purchase himself instead of having one of his many servants do it for him.

Azure eyes scanned the surrounding area looking for the blacksmiths stall, which he quickly spotted and hurried towards. Bumping into a few people on the way, knocking some of them over but not caring in the least. He wouldn't even have noticed he'd run into them if they didn't grunt and curse at him. One even had the gall to grab his cloak, pulling it off his head making the vampire wince as the last bit of the sun disappeared from the sky.

The large blue haired vampire barred his fangs down at the human who dare touch him, making the men stutter and fall back to the ground apologizing and begging him to forgive the pathetic being. The Vampire Lord just growled at the man pleading at his feet before turning sharply and continuing on his path to the blacksmith's stall. People now moved out of his way, most having watched his brief interaction with the other human.

Arriving at his destination Grimmjow walked straight up the blacksmith who was talking to another customer and growled "Is it done?" at the shaggy black haired man. Who quickly turned his attention to the obviously volatile lord.

"Well if it isn't Lord Jaggerjack. Yes, it's ready I just finished it this afternoon actually. I do hope you'll like it." The man greeted walking to the back of the shop, picking up a long wooden box and carrying it over the waiting vampire. "I must say it is my best work yet!" The Smith exclaimed handing the finished blade to its new owner.

"Tch, it better be." Grimmjow huffed as he opened the box and collected the sheathed blade from it. Taking a brief moment to admire the delicately painted panther on the blue sheath he drew his new sword. The long blade glinted in the stalls candlelight, its smooth, sharp surface making Grimmjow grin. The blade did look fine indeed, most definitely better then all the other blades he had seen in the man's stall. But was it strong enough to withstand being wielded by a being such as himself?

To test this Grimmjow raised the edge of his blade to his mouth, making the Smith raise a curious brow at him before the Vampire abruptly bit down hard on the blade. The Smith stared in utter disbelief as Grimmjow's grin grew even wider when the blade did not shatter. Holding the blade out in front of him once more Grimmjow checked it over for any marks from his teeth and laughed wholeheartedly when he found none. "A good blade indeed." He praised turning his attention back to the still wide-eyed Smith as he sheathed the blade. "Most blades forged by humans shatter into thousands of tiny pieces when faced with my fangs." He explained. "Because you see I can bite through solid steel, assuming, of course, I can fit it in my mouth. Whatever did you make this out of?" He inquired, handing the smith the agreed upon payment.

"Well, I had the sword enchanted with magic to make it stronger than steel. I also edged the blade with the diamonds you so generously provided." The Smith replied forcing a smile onto his slightly terrified face, his hands clasped in front of his chest.

"Hum, so really it wasn't your skills that made the blade as strong as it is...Well, either way, I am satisfied with my purchase." With that Grimmjow turned and left the stall heading to his next and final destination; the slave auction.

The auction hall was filled to the brim when Grimmjow finally arrived and it appeared that the auction was reaching its close as the man standing on the stage bellowed. "Now ladies and gentleman! Our last item of the day. Is a handsome young demon mixed breed! His name is Ichigo and he's quite the feisty one. He'll need some training but with his looks, he is well worth the effort I assure you." On cue, a young man with long white horns that curved back over the top of his head and long flowing orange hair was rolled onto the stage for all to see.

Grimmjow licked his lips at the beautiful creature before him. The man was indeed a mixed breed of some kind as he also had a long thin orange tail that had a tuff at the end. For the auction the man was tied to a short cross on his knees with his arms pulled back behind the harsh wood pushing the young demon's chest forward, showing off the chiselled sun-kissed abdomen.

The man's head hung low hiding his face from view but the audience didn't seem to care as one by one people started yelling out bids only to be silenced when Grimmjow's voice rang out through the auction hall. "Four-hundred gold coins!" Everyone, including the auctioneer, stared at the Blue-haired man at the far back of the hall in shock. The Vampire was grinning widely. He revelled in the human's awe as the auctioneer gathered himself.

"Four-hundred gold coins! Going once!...twice...sold to the blue-haired gentleman in the back!" The auctioneer boomed. "Please Sir, come backstage so that we may complete this large transaction." The man bowed and gestured to behind the large stage. The young Demon being rolled briskly behind the curtains.

Within seconds, Grimmjow appeared beside the auctioneer eliciting a gasp from the crowd and startling the poor man half to death. "Well come on. I don't have all night you know." Grimmjow half growled keeping his face a disinterested scowl, despite wanting to grin like a madman at startled man's obvious fear.

The auctioneer coughed lightly into his hand, recomposing himself before leading the terrify Lord behind the stage. Where the two quickly exchanged the young demon for the large amount of money.

While the man counted the coins, making sure the right amount was there, Grimmjow approached his new pet. Running his tongue over his fangs he squatted down in front of the young demon, whose head still remained down, to inspect his purchase. He noted that the demon had a surprisingly sweet smell that seemed kind of familiar but he couldn't remember from where. Shaking it off Grimmjow tilted the demons head up with his hand only to hiss as dead amber eyes stared blankly back at him. "What is the meaning of this?" A growl ripped from Grimmjow's throat as he turned on the auctioneer just as the man finished counting the coins.

"Oh, he tore a nasty chunk out of one of my employee's arms while they were tying him to the cross, so we had to drug him. Don't worry it should wear off in about an hour or so and he'll be back to his normal uncontrollable self. Be it a bit groggy." The auctioneer explained trying desperately to keep his voice from shaking under the vampires hated glare.

"I see..." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the man before stating in a deep warning tone. "He better not be broken or I'll be coming back for

money and

head." The auctioneer gulped and nodded before leaving the vampire to further inspect his purchase.

Returning to the young demon Grimmjow quickly did away with the ties binding the man to the cross and stand. And scooped him into his arms before disappearing into the night.

Grimmjow sped through the town to his large castle at his quarter's eastern border. The expensive structure looking out over a large forest towards an expanse of mountains, on top of which stood another castle. That one belonging to the Lady Shearia; queen of the Blood-Demon clan. She ruled the eastern quarter of Heuco Mondo.

As he entered the castle's courtyard Grimmjow slowed to a swift walk as Toshiro; one of the Lords favoured servants, ran to his side to welcome him back. "Welcome back my Lord. Shall I take him to your room for you." The short white haired young man offered, holding out his arms to take the young demon from his master. Toshiro may have been small but the man was an ice Dragonoid and therefore much stronger than he looked, with the added bonus of being able to create and control ice.

The hybrids bright emerald eyes glanced at the demon in his Master's arms curiously. He looked sort of familiar for some reason and his scent too was one Toshiro knew but couldn't quite place. Pushing the thought aside for later, Toshiro returned his attention to his master.

"No, I'll do it myself. Fetch me some loose pants for him and a small plate of food. They drugged him before putting him up for auction and who knows what kind of toll it has taken on him." Grimmjow ordered adding a little more information than he would to any other servant, but Toshiro was special. Grimmjow treasured him very much. The man had been half dead when he found him and had frozen Grimmjow solid the instant he woke up in the vampire's castle with the lord leaning over him. It had taken Grimmjow a good thirty to forty seconds to break through the thick layer of ice and to say the least Grimmjow was impressed. He respected strength above all else and Toshiro had quickly shown him that his small size did not by any means make him weak. After a few weeks in the castle resting up and healing Toshiro had, of his own will, sworn his loyalty to the blue haired vampire Lord. And to this day he was the only one of his servants to have done so. As such Grimmjow treated him as a friend almost because the two also got along quite well and the hybrid was rather good in bed.

"Right away my Lord. Shall I meet you in your quarters?" Grimmjow nodded and Toshiro darted into the castle, leaving the front door open for his master.

Shortly after Grimmjow had arrived in his room and placed the still conscious, but completely out of it demon on his bed Toshiro appeared in the doorway. A pair of loose black pants in one hand and a plate of fruit, bread and cheese in the other, along with a glass of water. "As you ordered my Lord. I have brought the requested items." The white-haired Dragonoid bowed slightly as Grimmjow waved him into his room. The man's white scaly wings were folded against this back, his matching spiked tail dragging on the floor behind him as he strode over the table next to his master's bed and placed the items he was holding on its dark wooden surface. "Is there anything else I can assist you with my Lord?" Toshiro inquired polity as he turned to face his master once more. Grimmjow had taken up his usual seat by the window and was watching him with smouldering pools of azure.

"Yes, come here." Grimmjow patted his lap from his seat in the cushioned chair across from his bed. Moonlight fluttered in the open window, lighting the otherwise dark room. Nodding, Toshiro sauntered over to where his master sat and carefully straddled the large man's lap. Emerald green eyes stared curiously into azure blue as the Dragonoid wondered what exactly his master wanted. Sometimes the vampire lord was simply hungry and preferred to drink from this position or sometimes he wanted to quench a different kind of thirst.

Slowly Grimmjow's hands moved up Toshiro's leather-clad legs, squeezing slightly as they continued up to the man's smooth waist making Toshiro shudder. The vampire grinned, leaning into Toshiro's neck, kissing and licking at the soft flesh, breathing in the icy yet floral scent before letting out a breathy. "Are you hungry?"

Placing his small hands on Grimmjow's cheeks Toshiro pulled the man's head back up to lock eyes with his master. "Are you? my Lord." He breathed lustfully, ghosting his icy lips over his masters. Revelling in the way Grimmjow's grin widened as he captured his cool lips in his own warm ones. His Master's tongue ran over his bottom lip asking for entrance and he happily granted it. Sucking the larger man's tongue into his mouth as they battled for dominance, with his master winning, of course, making the white-haired boy moan into the kiss.

"Yes very hungry..." Grimmjow rasped as he pulled away from the kiss, pushing upward against Toshiro's round ass, making his arousal very evident to the hybrid. Toshiro smirked and ground against his Master's arousal before sliding from the man's lap to between his legs. Pulling the Vampire's pants down to expose his large partially hard cock. "Take care of that for me, would you?" Toshiro licked his lips and nodded as he took hold of his master's penis and gave the tip a playful lick, eliciting a low hiss of pleasure from the man above him. Slowly Toshiro stroked the now fully erect cock, running his thumb over the tip before sucking the appendage into his cool mouth, earning a groan from his lord. Quickly taking the whole length into his mouth Toshiro started to bob up and down in the other's lap, moaning around the thick cock like it was the best thing in the world. It wasn't long before Grimmjow spilled his load down the Dragonoid's throat with a thrust of his hips and a breathy grunt.

Toshiro swallowed every last drop of his master's seed before pulling back and licking his lips as he returned Grimmjow's cock to the confines of his pants before straddling the vampire lord once more. "Anything else my lord?" Toshiro smirked leaning in to steal a kiss from his Masters' lips.

"No, but we can stay like this for a while if you like." Grimmjow kissed his servant, friend and lover of sorts back before hugging the young man to his chest, who snuggled closer, enjoying the closeness and warmth of his master.

Toshiro's thoughts drifted elsewhere for a moment as he remembered something. "My Lord, does that demon smell familiar to you?" He asked thoughtfully as he tilted his head to gaze up at his master.

"Yeah. You think it does too?"

"Yes. It's very sweet but it makes me feel kind of anxious for some reason. Like he's dangerous." The hybrid mused, twisting to look over at the demon, still silent and motionless on his master's large bed.

"Dangerous hum? Now that you mention it I do feel a little uneasy about something." Grimmjow admitted, sucking on his tongue in thought.

"He kind of looks familiar to me as well, but I can't place who he reminds me of... Do you know his name?"

"I think the auctioneer called him 'Ichigo'"

Toshiro thought for a moment before something clicked. "Didn't that Great Demon that went mad and destroyed half of Lord Aizen's quarter have a son name Ichigo?"

Grimmjow's brows pulled together as he searched his memory, then his eyes widened in what almost looked like terror. Toshiro blinked at his master, whose whole body had gone completely rigid underneath him. "Tell me Ichigo is a common name?" Toshiro shook his head. He'd only heard that name in the story about the Mad Demon. "Fuck me." Grimmjow cursed, his eyes closing as he breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to calm himself. He was shaking slightly making the Hybrid worry. He'd never seen his master act like this before. It was almost like he was afraid and Grimmjow Jaggerjack wasn't afraid of anything as far as Toshiro knew.

"Master, are you afraid?" He asked tentatively, placing his small hands gently on Grimmjow's shoulders, his thumbs rubbing comforting circles on the tense muscle there. Grimmjow nodded opening fearful eyes to look down at his servant. "I didn't think you were afraid of anything..."

"I'm afraid of one thing and one thing only Toshiro. It's not actually a thing though, it's a person. And her rage is the most terrifying thing anyone can experience." Grimmjow shivered, shaking his head to push the fear from his mind. "Shearia Valin." He breathed watching as Toshiro glanced out the window towards the blood-demon palace. He'd never met the Queen of the blood demons but he knew her name well. However, everything he'd heard of her was kind words of praise and gratitude. She was the least violent of the four rulers of Heuco Mondo, so why was Grimmjow so- "She's the kindest and most forgiving person you'll ever meet. But... Piss her off and she is the cruellest and violent of all of us. If this is Isshin's son, then he's her nephew, her dead sisters firstborn." Toshiro assumed 'Isshin' was that mad demon in the story he'd heard.

"So we should bring him to her?" Toshiro suggested, emerald eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah..."

* * *

 **GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon. I've already started writing it! just so people know in this story Toshiro has 3 forms, Normal little Toshiro with dragon wings and tail, Dragon and adult Toshiro with dragon wings and tail. He'll switch between them throughout the story.**

 **Grimmjow: Review! She loves hearing feedback and shit!**


	2. Blood Demon Queen

A groggy groan drew the attention of the two men in the room as the Demon on the bed stirred. Ichigo blinked hard a few times and rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the fog clouding his vision. His whole body ached and felt like lead. His head lolled to his left where light fluttered in through the open window. He could just barely make out the two shadowy figures sitting under the moonlight. He groaned again, pulling his arms underneath himself to try to sit up. Bad idea, his head spun and he felt like he was going to throw up. As if sensing this, the small figure that had been by the window appeared at his side with a bucket, offering it to him as he helped the Demon stay upright. Brown eyes, squinted at the man, trying to make out more than just a weird dark blur. No luck. He shook his head slowly and pushed the bucket gently away from him. "Immmmm oookayyy." He slurred, wincing at the strange sound of his own voice.

The blur chuckled, placing the bucket on the ground near the bedside table. "Okay, but if you need it the bucket is just down here. Whatever drug they used on you, it hasn't left your system quite yet." As the blur spoke Ichigo's vision finally started to clear and he could make out the short white haired man standing before him. He had...Wings? and a tail? Ichigo's brow scrunched together in confusion. "Dragon? Hybrid?" He asked his voice clearer this time. The man nodded. "Never seen one of those before..."

"My kind are few and far between." Toshiro smiled at the demon, watching closely as he pushed his legs off the bed, and turned to fully face him. "My name is Toshiro. Your name is Ichigo, right? It's a pleasure to meet you." Toshiro bowed slightly with one hand at his side and the other placed over his heart.

Rubbing his temples gently Ichigo squeezed his eyes closed in pain. By the gods, his head hurt so much. "How...how do you know my name? Where am I?" He rasped, his voice was clear put his throat felt like a desert. Toshiro noticed and gestured with his hand to the glass sitting on the table beside him before answering his question.

"You're in my Master; Lord Grimmjow Jaggerjack's castle. He bought you at the slave auction. He told me your name a few minutes ago." Ichigo's eyes went wide, his memories coming back all at once, along with a tidal wave of rage. Water ignored Ichigo's claws extended and his teeth bared as he glared at the Toshiro who took a step back and raised his hands in defence against the demon's anger.

A warning growl ripped through the sudden silence from where Grimmjow sat by the window. His blue eyes shone brightly in the dark, his pupil's mere slits as he glared heatedly at the back of the demon's head. He wasn't going to let this Demon harm Toshiro and it seemed like he was intent on doing so. Ichigo turned his fury towards the Vampire, brown eyes shining gold, his own pupil's slits as well. Toshiro swallowed thickly, trying to come up with a way to calm both of them down.

"I am no one's slave." Ichigo hissed, claws poking tiny holes in the white fabric in his grasp. His tail flicking angrily back and forth.

"We'll see about that. But you're probably right." Grimmjow growled, getting up and taking a step towards the demon who jumped to his feet in response knocking Toshiro over as he did so. Thinking the Demon was attacking his servant and friend, Grimmjow lunged at the orange haired male, intent on sending him flying into the stone wall of his bedroom. The Dragonoid reacted quickly to the sudden act of violence and froze both enraged men in a thick block of ice up to their shoulders.

"Would both of you

calm down." Toshiro demanded, emerald eyes calm and cold, as the hybrid got to his feet. "Ichigo, I didn't call you a slave. And Master he didn't mean to push me. He just bumped into me. There is no

reason to get so violent." He chided, rubbing a hand over his face in exasperation. Grimmjow growled quietly in the back of his throat but didn't say anything or break out of the ice.

"He did!" Ichigo roared, the ice cracking when he tried to lunge at the seemingly immobile Vampire.

Toshiro sighed, adding another thick layer of ice to the thrashing demon. "He implied that you might be. Either way please calm down. And let me explain-"

"Explain what!? That this bastard bought me and now he's just gonna whatever the fuck he wants with me!?" Annoyed with being interrupted and screamed at Toshiro Froze Ichigo's mouth shut with a swift movement of his hand. Grimmjow nodded approvingly at his servant while Ichigo glared daggers at him.

"Forgive me but you

need to calm down." Toshiro took a deep breath to calm himself and explained the situation to the demon calmly. "Yes, my master bought you at a slave auction. And would have done as you just described, to my distaste. But that is

what

going to happen. We have reason to believe that you are Queen Shearia's nephew and we are going to bring you to her to find out if that is true. Unless you happen to know that you are or are not her nephew." Brown eyes blinked at the hybrid, still clearly annoyed but also very very confused. "Didn't think so. Do you know who your father is?" Ichigo shook his head. "Do you know who your mother is." Another negative. "You going to keep yelling at me if I unfreeze your mouth?" Toshiro asked pointedly, getting another shake of the head. "Okay."

Shattering the ice over Ichigo's mouth with the touch of his hand Toshiro fixed the demon with a level gaze. "I don't remember where I'm from or who my parents are. But what makes you think I'm this Shearia's nephew?" The Ichigo inquired, brown eyes much calmer now but still very annoyed.

"You're scent and your name," Grimmjow replied, gesturing with his head for Toshiro to let him out of the ice. Not because he couldn't get out on his own but just because he was being lazy and he didn't like his servant so close to the demon. Shaking his head and smiling a little Toshiro strode over and shattered the ice encasing his master. Shaking the ice off his clothes the Vampire pulled Toshiro's back into his chest and wrapped his arms around his small frame. Ichigo blinked confused by the action and what he had just been told. "Ichigo isn't a common name and you look about the right age to be Isshin's missing son. And like hell, if I'm getting tortured and possibly killed by Shearia because I didn't think to check." He growled, more annoyed with the possible waste of money than anything at the moment. Absently he nuzzled Toshiro's soft white locks, emerald eyes going wide in surprise before the hybrid relaxed into the touch.

"

if I am this Isshin's son what happens then?"

"I would assume Shearia would let you live with her and like wake up Isshin or whatever. You'd also probably meet your brother too I would assume." Grimmjow yawned, bored and so not looking forward to visiting Shearia. "So eat up and we'll get going. I just want to get this over with..." He mumbled the last part, slouching over so he could snuggle into the crook of Toshiro's neck. Breathing in that icy floral scent he loved. Holding Toshiro was calming him down.

Ichigo was getting very uncomfortable and it had nothing to do with the fact that he might be some random stranger's son and everything to do with the Vampire acting all cute with the man that had just frozen them. It almost looked like the two were lovers or something. But hadn't Toshiro called the blue-haired asshole 'master'? When Grimmjow started kissing and licking at Toshiro's neck making the small man twitch in surprise Ichigo spoke up. "Okay, what the hell are you two doing?"

Toshiro's face flushed and he wiggled out of Grimmjow's arms getting a pout from the larger male. "Damn it, I was enjoying that. Why'd you have to open yer' damn mouth." Grimmjow growled and tried to pull Toshiro back towards him, only to have the hybrid back away more with a shake of his head. "Tch fine, be that way," he grumbled with a disappointed scowl.

"Sorry, Ichigo. My master can be rather ummm cuddly?" Toshiro winced slightly as he said that, it wasn't a word he would usually use to describe his master but it was accurate. It just felt strange to say out loud. Ichigo just stared at him, not sure what to say, then his stomach growled.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Uh, let him out so he can eat. Then come sit with me." He ordered as he appeared back in the cushioned seat by the window. Sooner they got him to Shearia the better, he thought. But they couldn't bring him to her hungry and such.

Azure eyes turned their attention out the window staring into the night while Toshiro did as he was bid. Grimmjow watched the trees sway in the breeze and a fox case after a rabbit in the forest. He heard the ice shatter and Ichigo whisper a soft apology for reacting the way he did. Toshiro's weight was in his lap shortly after and thin but strong arms wrapped around his neck. Toshiro hugged his master, nuzzling in under the man's chin, and a small smile found it's way onto Grimmjow's face.

"So like what are you guys?" Ichigo pipped up after watching them for a few minutes, absently nibbling on the cheese and fruit, having downed the whole glass of water already. The cheese was delicious and the fruit too, fresh and full of sweet juice.

"Humm?" Grimmjow hummed, glancing sideways at the orange haired demon. "He's my servant."

"Seems more like a lover than a servant to me," Ichigo commented, raising a brow at the Vampire, who only shrugged and went back to looking out the window. Toshiro's heart warmed when his master didn't deny the possibility of them being lovers. The last time someone had asked the Lord about his relationship with the hybrid he had flat out said he was 'just a servant' and that had hurt Toshiro a little. That was several years ago now though, maybe his opinion had changed. Maybe.

An hour or so later Ichigo was full and feeling much better than he had when he first came too. The whole time he was eating the two-man by the window didn't move much. Though Grimmjow had started to gently rub the side of Toshiro's leg as the hybrid seemed to nod off. "So um-"

"You did yet?" Grimmjow cut him off, piercing azure eyes turning from the window to regard him with annoyance. Ichigo grit his teeth but nodded. It wasn't worth possibly getting frozen again if another fight broke out between the two of them. "Finally." Grimmjow's hand squeezed Toshiro's leg gently to rouse him from his little nap.

Toshiro's emerald eyes fluttered open and he yawned, a small hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Time to go?" His asked, his voice low and sleepy sounding. It was kind of cute Ichigo thought, before quickly pushing the thought out of his mind.

"Yeah, you carry him. He'll probably be too slow." Grimmjow instructed as Toshiro slid off his master lap, landing softly on the wooden floor.

Ichigo growled at the insult and fixed the vampire with a glare. "I am

slow and how's he supposed to carry me anyway. I'm like twice his size!"

Toshiro shook his head. 'Here we go again' he thought. But answered Ichigo's question calmly, ignoring the first part about Ichigo not being slow. "I'm stronger than I look. But if it would make you more comfortable I suppose I could carry you in this form." As the last words left his mouth cold air whipped around him obscuring him from view for a moment before subsiding. The two men starred awestruck as Toshiro now stood before them in his adult form. His white hair was slightly shorter and less crazy, one strand still falling in front of his more mature face. His leather pants had torn in a few places and his black v-neck shirt now looked like a crop top on the broad chest. He was only a few inches shorter than his master now and his figure was lithe but lined with corded muscle. His tail and wings had grown proportionately to fit his new size as well.

Grimmjow stared at his servant, mouth hung open in disbelief and shock. Ichigo wore a very similar expression. "I didn't know you could fucking look like that! What the hell!? You're fucking gorgeous!" The Vampire exclaimed, practically drooling at the sight before him. Ichigo just kind of nodded his agreement with the statement.

Toshiro turned bright red at the compliment. "Well, this is what I naturally look like but if I don't seal my power away I kind of freeze everything and everyone around me. I wasn't really trying to hide it, I just don't normally release the seal that's all. And I thought you liked my sealed form." Toshiro bowed his head trying desperately to hide how flushed his face was from his master.

"What? Course I like you're sealed form too. It's adorable. But hell you're just the best of both worlds ain't yeah." Grimmjow grinned, tempted to walk up to his servant and kiss him deeply but he figured he would just be pushed away again since Ichigo was still in the room. Speaking of the room. Grimmjow blinked as he noticed everything was covered in ice. "Um, holy shit."

Toshiro's head shot up and he flushed a deeper shade of red; if that was even possible. "S-Sorry I'll fix it!" He cried, snapping his fingers and the ice shattered disappearing without a trace. Though the air was still frigid, not that that seemed to be bothering either of the other men in the room. He expected as much from his master but Ichigo was a surprise. "Are you not cold Ichigo?" He asked tentatively.

Ichigo blinked clearing his head before he registered that he'd been asked a question. "What?" He said still taken aback by Toshiro's new form and the sudden show of power.

"Are you not cold?" Toshiro repeated, looking worriedly at the demon.

"Oh, um. No. I'm fine. The cold doesn't really bug me."

"Shall we then?" Toshiro asked, trying to get them all back on track.

"Yep, grab him and let's go! Can't wait to fuck you looking like that!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he jumped out the window and sped off towards Shearia's castle.

"Master!" Toshiro cried after Grimmjow, who was cackling like a mad man as he sprinted away through the woods. Huffing and blushing Toshiro turned to Ichigo who smiled at him apologetically.

"How do you put up with that?" He asked humorously with a raised orange brow.

"I have no idea. But I'm going to make him pay." Toshiro vowed and suddenly Ichigo was in his arms. "Hold on tight. Let's see how he likes getting his ass kicked." Toshiro grinned and Ichigo held on to the other's neck tightly as he jumped out the window. The hybrids wings opening and carrying them up into the sky above the forest. Flying up at steady forward and up angle, Toshiro soared above the clouds. He could no longer see his master but he knew where he would be. His master was fast and would likely be a quarter of the way to the castle by now but Toshiro intended to leave him in his cold icy dust. "I'm going to go as fast as I can now so don't you dare let go Ichigo." He called over the sound of the wind passing him by and looked down at the Demon in his arms.

Ichigo was grinning like a lunatic, the thrill of flying and so fast exciting him. He'd never been this ecstatic in his whole life. Toshiro chuckled and dove down. Within seconds they were right above the tree line again. He had dove right above Grimmjow's head and then straightened up just as he saw his master look up in shock at him before he was miles ahead of him. The vampire cursing loudly when he realized he was going to arrive at the castle last. He pushed himself to go faster than he ever had before and it just wasn't enough.

By the time Grimmjow reached the castle, Toshiro and Ichigo were both laughing their asses off. He scowled at them. "Yeah haha real funny Toshiro! There yeah fucking beat yer' lover at a fucking race good on yeah. Now shut up!" He roared no real heat in his voice as he approached them. The two stopped laughing but they were looking at him like he had two heads. "What?" He demanded and started checking himself for something that maybe was stuck to him that he hadn't noticed.

"Lover?" Toshiro repeated, his eyes wide and face bright red. Grimmjow blinked and then realized what he'd just said. He felt heat rise in his cheeks and he appeared behind them in front of the gate. Avoiding the question altogether. He couldn't believe he'd said that. But it wasn't exactly inaccurate. Toshiro and Ichigo looked between each other before walking up to the gate as well. Ichigo placed a sympathetic hand on the hybrid's shoulder. He may not really understand two men being in love or even understand love for that matter but he could feel that Toshiro seemed a little hurt by Grimmjow's reaction to his own words. "It's fine," Toshiro whispered, offering Ichigo a soft smile.

As they reached the gate Grimmjow was yelling at someone up on the wall to let him in. That he needed to speak to Lady Shearia right away. The vampire was obviously annoyed when the man wouldn't open the damn gate. Getting fed up arguing with the man Grimmjow jumped landing crouched on the wall in front of the man. "Open the damn gate now!" He roared, fangs bared at the guard. "Look I am Lord Grimmjow Jaggerjack and you will let me in or I'll just break through the fucking wall!"

Toshiro shook his head at his master's temper and scooped Ichigo up into his arms once more before flying over the wall. His tail wrapped around his master's waist and he carried them all to the other side. "You really need to learn to control your anger, my Lord."

"Shut up!" Grimmjow spat, crossing his arms and letting himself be carried and placed back on the ground on the other side of the wall. That stupid guard was just being difficult. How could he not know who he was!?

"Well well, I guess it was you making all that commotion Grimm-jow." Shearia's sing-song voice rang out over the inner courtyard. It bounced around off the crimson stone walls, making it very difficult to tell where it was coming from. The courtyard was pretty barren aside from the few large trees scattered around. The earth was a dark crimson and smelled of freshly spilled blood. "What brings you here so suddenly?" Her voice was closer now as the three uninvited guests glanced around trying to locate the Blood-Demon. To no avail though.

"Cuz I think I found your nephew that's why," Grimmjow stated bluntly, never one to beat around the bush.

"Oh?" Shearia's voice was right in his ear now. Her slender arms wrapping around his shoulders as she embraced him from behind. She breathed in the scent of her old friend and hummed in bliss. It had been about fifty years since she'd last seen him. His outfit was the same as usual, black leather pants, V-neck sleeveless shirt. His sword was new though and was enchanted she noted.

Letting go of Grimmjow she turned around to face the other two people he'd brought with him. Her eyes lit up when she saw the beauty that was Toshiro. She hadn't seen a Dragonoid in over five-hundred years and this one was absolutely gorgeous! But she could admire him later. Right now she needed to see this supposed son of her late sister.

Blue eyes turned to regard Ichigo with deep interest. The horns on the man's head where much like Isshin's, same with his tail. His jawline was almost identically as well. That aside, this Demon before her looked like a carbon coloured copy of Ogichi; her sister's other son. There was no doubt in her mind that this man was indeed her nephew. Ogichi and Ichigo had been twins after all.

"You didn't do anything to him now did you, Grimm?" She asked as she appeared at the vampire's side, running her middle finger down the corded bicep of the Lord's left arm. She glanced up at him, eyes half-mast as she smiled at him. It unnerved Grimmjow and he swallowed thickly.

"No."

The Queen tilted her head at him, expecting more information. Grimmjow sighed as she walked her fingers across his chest and up the side of his neck until her hips pushed against his, her hands clasping together behind his neck as she leaned back to fix him with a curious look. Toshiro and Ichigo watched closely as Grimmjow seemed to shake ever for slightly under her gaze. "So, how'd you find him?" She purred. Grimmjow could feel some of the blood in his chest pull towards her.

"I bought him at a slave auctio-" Grimmjow gasped as his own blood squeezed his heart. "I didn't know he was your nephew when I bought him. But I didn't do anything other than bring him home and lay him on my bed-" Another harsh squeeze. "He was drugged by the auction house. I was letting it were." Gasp. "Off." Gasp. "When Toshiro" Wheeze. "Pointed out he." Grimmjow pulled in a deep breath through the pain of the blood constricting around his heart. "He might be Isshin's son. So we got him something to eat and drink. Then brought him here to see you." He said in a rush, the pain making his eyes go wide and almost roll back in his head.

Toshiro ran to his side as Grimmjow gasped loudly and clutched at his chest above his heart, his legs giving out as Shearia stepped away from him and let him fall. Toshiro caught him, emerald eyes filled with worry. What had just happened? All Shearia had done was hold him and ask him questions. "You are such a bitch. Was the really necessary?" Grimmjow panted glaring at his supposed friend from his place on his knees in Toshiro's arms.

"You're a rapist Grimmjow. And you bought him at a slave auction. If that Toshiro whoever hadn't pointed it out to you, you very well could have raped my nephew." She stated calmly, standing above the recovering vampire, blue eyes unreadable. Not good.

"He didn't though. And as soon as we noticed we brought him to you." Sharp blue orbs shot to the Dragonoid who glared back. Whatever she did. It was not justified as far as Toshiro was concerned. "I know my Lord isn't the kindest person in the world b-"

"He's a rapist."

"Yes, but-"

"But what? I never liked that he did such atrocious things but I have to overlook them because it is simply how this world seems to work. It's disgusting. And just thinking that my friend could have done such a thing to my nephew infuriates me. Maybe now he'll think twice before buying slaves and raping them." Shearia spat, and Toshiro felt a strange tug around his heart. Was this what she had done to his master?

"You'd punish him for bringing your nephew back to you simply because of what

have been?" Toshiro hissed back, pushing back against whatever that strange pull was with his magic. Shearia's eyes seemed to dull for a moment before she sighed through her nose and bit her lower lip. Grimmjow watched in silent terror as Toshiro talked back to the Queen of the god damn Blood-Demons. Did he have a death wish?

"You have a point." She said finally, giving Grimmjow an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Grimmjow. I went too far." She bowed her head slightly and offered him a hand up.

Grimmjow took the hand and pulled himself back to his feet, Toshiro standing with him. "You fucking think."

"You may have one free hit. Then we'll call it even." She stated calmly and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for the hit to come. It didn't though. He just stared at her. "I'm serious."

"I know. But I'm not doing that. I have a better idea." Grimmjow said smugly.

"Oh?" Shearia raised a brow at him.

"I'm hungry," Grimmjow said simply and mere seconds after the words had left his mouth Shearia's foot had landed squarely in his gut, sending him flying into the east wall of the castle courtyard. Toshiro didn't even see her move she was so fast and now Grimmjow was coughing and peeling himself off the wall. Dusting rubble off his clothes Grimmjow shrugged. "Well was worth a shot."

"Are you fucking insane! Asking the fucking Queen of Blood-Demons for her blood. What in the seven hell's is wrong with you!" Toshiro all but screamed at his master, his pupil's slits in an ocean of liquid emerald, fangs bared and claws extended in rage. His master was such an idiot! "I swear I'll kill you myself if you ever try something so fucking stupid again. You fucking moron!" He continued to yell as he appeared before Grimmjow and started punching him in his anger. The Vampire took each hit, not even trying to dodge. He'd let Toshiro continue as long as he liked. Tears were running done the hybrid's enraged face. The Lord had really scared him. What if she'd really decided to kill him. Those tears made him feel guilty and so he just let the other beat him.

Suddenly Shearia's laughter filled the whole courtyard. It was loud and full of joy. Her eyes were tearing up she was laughing so hard. Everything around her stopped as all eyes were on her. Her body shook with mirth for a few more minutes before she panted and chuckled low before finally fixing Grimmjow with amused blue eyes. "Oh boy. Grimmjow you sure found yourself a good partner there didn't you. Getting so angry with you putting yourself in danger. It's just so not like you to have someone like that in your life. It's too funny." Wiping the tears from her eyes Shearia smiled at Toshiro, who was now straddling Grimmjow and holding him up from the wall by his shirt, his other fist pulled back posed to strike. "What's your name young one? And please let the poor bastard up, I think he's gonna cry." Grimmjow scoffed at that and got one final punch to the face for it before Toshiro got off him.

Dusting himself off Toshiro bowed to Shearia, one hand behind his back and the other over his heart. "I am Toshiro, your majesty. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Grimmjow got to his feet, cracking his neck and popped his dislocated shoulder back in place with a sickening crunch that made Toshiro wince. Maybe he hit the other too hard. "That was from her kick, not you Toshiro," Grimmjow stated, having seen the wince.

"Oh, you're the one that recognized my nephew." She chirped appearing beside Toshiro and ruffing his hair. "Thank's for that. Now I can finally wake Isshin up." She cheered.

"It was really just a lucky guess." Toshiro corrected.

"Yep, sure was. Lucky for Grimm that is. I really would hate to have to kill him." She said sadly, sparring Grimmjow a quick glance before turning her attention to a very bewildered Ichigo. He'd watched the whole thing, not moving a muscle as this terrifying woman did strange and violent things to his new companions. Could he even call them that? Either way, it had been quite hard for him to watch without trying to jump in. "So Ichigo, I'm sure all this is a lot. But I'm your aunt. Your father's name is Isshin Kurosaki. And your twin brother is Ogichi Kurosaki."

"Uh." Ichigo starred blankly as Shearia appeared a few steps before him.

"I can tell you the whole story later once you've had time to process all this. Until then you can stay here. You'll be well taken care of I promise." She chirped happily. The excitement of getting her nephew back finally starting to show.

"I know he technically only bought me at first to probably force me to have sex with him. But you just kicked the guy who ended up saving me through a wall and now you want me to stay with you!?" He yelled hysterically.

"Um, yep."

Ichigo could do nothing but stare at her. He was surrounded, my crazy people. Very strong crazy people.

"Would you like us to stay with you Ichigo?" Toshiro suddenly asked getting an incredulous look from his master, but he ignored it. Ichigo blinked at him and thought for a moment. He had kind of taking a liking to the hybrid and he wouldn't mind getting to know him some more. And it's not like he had anywhere else to go since he'd never had a home, even before getting captured by those damn slave traders.

"Yeah, I'd like that I guess."

"Alright looks like that's settled. I'll have rooms prepared for you all. And tomorrow you can meet your brother! I'm sure he'd love to see you!" Shearia was bouncing excitedly on the spot as she clapped her hands together.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this!?" Grimmjow yelled.

"NO!" All three other's roared back. They all glanced at each other afterwords and chuckled a little. All but Grimmjow that is. He scowled and cursed under his breath. He better get laid for this.

* * *

 **GrimmXD: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it! 3**

 **Toshiro: Please review and let her know what you think. She worked really hard on this chapter.**

 **Grimmjow: *cough* Review whore *cough***

 **Toshiro: *Punches Grimmjow in head***


	3. Awakening and Love

Ichigo hummed in contentment as he sunk further into the warm, rose-scented water. He willed away his nervousness about being watched and let his eyes fall closed in bliss. Hanataro stood by the wooden door of his large suite his blue eyes staring at the ground to give the Prince some privacy.

The water soothed Ichigo's aching muscles and loosened the dirt caked onto his skin from his time in the Slaver's cages. It had been so long since he'd had a bath. Let alone a warm one. The Slavers just dumped cold water on his head and gave him a very corse brush to scrub himself clean with. It was very unpleasant.

After what seemed like half an hour Hanataro's quiet voice called to him from the doorway. "Shall I wash your hair for you, your Highness?"

"Hum?" Ichigo replied having not fulling heard what the man had said. He heard the shuffling of feet and felt his hair being gathered by shaky hands. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked calmly trying not to frighten the boy who seemed to constantly shake in his presence.

"Washing your hair, your Highness," Hanataro replied his voice rising in pitch at the end. He could have sworn the Prince's 'hum' was an affirmative answer to his question.

"Oh is that what you asked? I didn't hear you," Ichigo said looking over his shoulder at the frightened looking servant.

"Y-es, your Highness. I-I'm sorry I thought you meant for me to go ahead."

Hanataro's hands started to retreat. "It's okay. I guess I wouldn't mind that. It's kinda hard for me to wash it on my own anyway," Ichigo mused with a shrug.

"Okay, I'll proceed then, your Highness." Hanataro's hands returned to Ichigo's hair, carefully gathering up the vibrant orange locks and laying them over the back of the iron tub. A comb pulled smoothly through the wet strands working out any tangles.

Ichigo relaxed against the back of the tub enjoying the gentle tugging against his scalp. He wasn't sure how he felt about being doted on like this. It was strange, to say the least. Having someone standing nearby just to answer his everyone wish. And well it was also weird having someone watching him all the time; naked or clothed. He'd gotten used to being naked in front of others since the Slavers rarely let him wear clothing. But still, it was kind of awkward. Mostly because Hanataro seemed so terrified of him.

"Are you scared of me?" Ichigo asked, finally voicing the question he'd had since he met the man earlier.

"N-no, your Highness." Hanataro's voice shook with uncertainty.

"Then how come you've been shaking and stuttering since I met you?"

"I-I'm just nervous that's all, your Highness. I apologize if I have offended you."

"You don't have to be nervous around me Hanataro."

"I understand, your Highness," Hanataro replied, his voice a little less shaky. Ichigo sighed to himself. It was a start at least.

"It doesn't bother you?" Ichigo asked after a few minutes.

"What doesn't?"

"Me being naked? Having to do whatever I tell you too?" Ichigo clarified waving his hand absently over the surface of the water.

"No, your Highness. I'm used to it." A sweet fruity scent filled Ichigo's nose as Hanataro spoke and the man's hands started to scrub at his scalp with care.

"I see. What's that smell?" Ichigo asked humming at the pleasant feeling of the hands messaging his scalp.

"We call it shampoo. It's something her Majesty had made to keep her hair bright and smelling nice. She told me to take some for your use. Is it to your liking, your Highness?"

"It smells nice, so yeah I guess so," Ichigo replied his eyes falling closed once more.

Warm water was gently poured over Ichigo's head with a wooden cup. Small hands stopping the liquid from running into his eyes and ears as the soapy substance was washed away. "All done, your Highness," Hanataro announced was all the soap was rinsed away.

"Thanks. And you can just call my Ichigo? It's weird being called 'your Highness' all of a sudden," Ichigo said sliding up in the tub so his shoulders rested against the rounded rim of iron. "Can you hand me that rag?" He asked, pointing to the rag neatly folded over the edge of the tube by his feet.

"Please allow me I-Ichi-your, Highness." Ichigo chuckled, at least the smaller male had tried.

"I'd rather do this part myself," Ichigo said holding his hand out for the rag, as Hanataro rounded the tub to grab it.

"At least allow me to wash your back for you Ichi-your Highness?" Hanataro pleaded this time getting much closer to actually calling Ichigo by his name. His shaky hands held the rag to his chest, his blue eyes wide like a puppy silently pleading with Ichigo to say yes.

Ichigo sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you, your Highness." Hanataro smiled awkwardly and returned to his spot behind Ichigo who shifted forward to give the servant access to his back.

Hanataro dipped the rag into the warm water and placed it against Ichigo's tanned skin. As he did away with the dirt caked onto the Royals skin the scars marring the flesh became more visible to the human's eyes. Many long jagged lines littered the smooth skin as if the man had been whipped many times. "A-are these from Lord Jaggerjack?" Hanataro stammered his other hand running down the long scars with care.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, he never actually lead a hand on me. Those are from the Slavers that sold me too him."

Hanataro's eyes saddened. "Would you like me to heal them?" He asked, his hands lingering on the pinkish skin.

"You can do that?" Ichigo asked looking over his shoulder in astonishment.

"Yes, it's my special power."

"Special Power?"

Hanataro's hands resumed cleaning. "From my guardian. He gives me the power to heal people. Scars, illness and most wounds," He explained moving the washcloth to clean Ichigo's neck and shoulders.

"What's a Guardian?"

Hanataro chuckled lightly at Ichigo's apparent lack of knowledge about his own kind. "Guardians are magical beings that grant powers to people. Normally they only do so for non-humans. So when human's are granted powers we're looked at like we're cursed or monsters by other humans," Hanataro's voice grew sorrowful as he spoke. There must have been some bad memories attached to that information.

"But you heal people."

"Yes, but even so. My own family tried to kill me..."

Ichigo turned in the tub as best he could to face Hanataro. "I'm sorry Hanataro. I don't think you're cursed though. It sounds to me like you were blessed with a wonderful ability. It would make me really happy to be rid of those scars. Will you heal them for me?" Ichigo asked giving Hanataro the most angelic smile the man had ever seem.

"Yes, of course, Ichigo!" Hanataro chirped his eyes bright and joyful. He even managed to call Ichigo by his name this time.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Ichigo said turning back around and settling back into the slowly cooling water.

"Ahhhh, Oh fuck!" Toshiro whaled in pleasure as fangs sunk into the soft flesh of his neck. A strong hand held his arms above his head. The other stroked his throbbing cock between them. Grimmjow slammed into him over and over again. Each thrust beat against his prostate sending waves of pleasure crashing over his senses. The feeling of blood being pulled from his veins had his eyes rolling back, the aphrodisiac-like drug that was released from a Vampire's fangs when they fed overloaded Toshiro's brain with pleasure. His moans and words blended together in a chorus of sexual bliss.

Grimmjow growled against his throat his seed spilling into the slightly smaller male. It was different fucking Toshiro in his larger form but a good kind of different. The hybrids voice was just a little bit deeper making it sound even sexier to Grimmjow's sensitive ears. The expanse of hard muscle now more evident on the Hybrids larger body had Grimmjow drooling at the sight of it. And the man's taste. It had gotten even sweeter. Grimmjow wished he could just keep drinking, pulling out that sweet nectar of life from chilled veins. But he knew he had to stop. He could drink more from Toshiro than anyone else but the man still had his limit and it was fast approaching. He pulled his fangs from Toshiro's neck enjoying the little whimper that slipped through pink lips. He lapped at the few droplets of blood that leaked from the small holes. The pale flesh quickly healed leaving no trace of Grimmjow feeding.

"My Lord?" Toshiro's breathed emerald eyes looking down at Grimmjow with need.

"Yes, Shiro."

"Can I have more?" The hybrid begged, trying to pull his hands out of his Master's grasp.

"More what?" Grimmjow purred placing gentle kisses to Toshiro's jawline. "More of this?" Grimmjow pushed his still hard member expertly against Toshiro's prostate making the hybrid moan lewdly and bite his lip.

"Y-yesss." Toshiro gasped his head lolling to the side giving Grimmjow full access to his neck.

"Sure thing, beautiful." Grimmjow drawled against Toshiro's jugular. His hips started to move again. Pulling moan after moan from his partner. Neither paid much mind to what Grimmjow had just called Toshiro. The words lost in the throws of pleasure as they moved onto their third round since they'd gotten to their room. Third, quickly became forth, and then fifth before they were both finally spent.

Toshiro panted, his eyes closed as he started to drift off. So much for going to see Ichigo, he thought aloud as his consciousness left him.

"Oh right, you did tell him that didn't you?" Grimmjow chuckled as Toshiro passed out on the soft white sheets. He ran his hand through soft white locks and grabbed a towel from the table near their tub. He wet it and returned to the bed where he gently and quickly cleaned away their sweat and cum from Toshiro's sleeping form. The hybrid was exhausted and a heavy sleeper. He probably wouldn't wake up until the following morning; evening as far as humans were concerned.

Grimmjow pulled the fluffy covers over his sleeping servant and quickly cleaned himself off as well before slipping into his pants. "Guess I'll go check on him for you. Don't need you feeling shitty when you wake up." Grimmjow whispered to his sleeping lover.

Running his hands through his hair with a slightly annoyed sigh Grimmjow exited their suite and sauntered down the hall to where Ichigo's room was. Many of the human, blood Demon and Demon servants ogled his bare chest as he passed. He glared at them and they quickly hurried off further away from him. He had no interest in such weaklings.

Sighing again as he reached Ichigo's door Grimmjow raised his hand and gave the wooden surface two harsh knocks. "Just a moment!" Came a nervous reply. That wasn't Ichigo's voice.

A few moments past and still no one opened the door. With an annoyed growl, Grimmjow grabbed the gold, rose shaped handle and let himself in.

"What the hell!" Ichigo's low baritone yelled as he clutched a towel in front of his manhood. He bared his fangs and glared murderously at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grinned and tched closing the door behead him. The Human servant that had been assigned to Ichigo quickly held a second towel up in front of the Prince. His small body shook and his blue eyes stared in terror at the Vampire Lord. "Not like I've never seen a naked man before Ichigo." Grimmjow pointed out leaning his bare back against the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

Piercing blue eyes run over Ichigo's body causing a shiver to run up his spine. "Whatever. Just get out would you?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Nah, don't think I will," Grimmjow replied a smirk spreading across his face.

"I mean it!" Ichigo growled. Grimmjow shook his head. "Get out!" Ichigo practically roared.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide and his whole body slammed into the door his own arms crushing his ribs. His blood stilled in his veins making it hard for the Vampire to breath much less anything else. He couldn't even bare his fangs.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide as he realized he was somehow doing to Grimmjow what Shearia had done to the Vampire earlier. "Shit, sorry." Grimmjow's body slumped to the floor his breathing coming out in harsh pants. It's not like he needed to breath but he still did breath and it was painful to have that ability stripped from him.

"You bastard!" Grimmjow finally boomed slamming into Ichigo in an instant, his hand around the Demon's throat. "I come here to check on you since Shiro passed out and you fucking pull this shit!" He yelled his nails digging into Ichigo's flesh. The vampire bared his fangs in Ichigo's face with a ferocity that rivalled a wild beat.

Ichigo blinked at the Vampire. Why didn't this hurt? Why wasn't he scared? For some reason, the hand around his throat didn't feel like it had been anything but placed gently around his neck. Even where the nails dig into his flesh he only felt a light pressure. And his emotions were calm, even his embarrassment from being pinned and naked was gone.

The scent of fear flooded off of Grimmjow in waves as the Vampire seemed to try desperately to make him cry out in pain. Hazel eyes softened and a gentle hand placed itself on top of the one around his throat. "I didn't mean too. I'm sorry." Ichigo said his voice soft and warm.

Grimmjow blinked at him his eyes widening a fraction when Ichigo's voice wasn't affected at all by what should have been a crushing grip. "The hell?"

"Your Highness, are you alright!?" Hanataro ran over, stupidly putting himself between Grimmjow and the newly awakened Blood Demon.

Hanataro's scent washed over Ichigo's senses. The man smelt _so_ much better than he had earlier. Ichigo started to salivate, his fangs aching with need. His throat felt dry, so very dry. Hazel eyes turned gold and focused on the vain pulsing with the flow of blood just under the pale skin of Hanataro's neck. His Tongue ran over his lips and he swallowed thickly.

"Your Higne-ahh"

Grimmjow swiftly pulled the human out of the way letting Ichigo's fangs sink into his arm instead of the man's neck. "Go get Shearia!" He ordered Hanataro as Ichigo drank deep from Grimmjow. The Vampire growled deep in his throat but didn't dare try to pull his arm free. Ichigo's hands gripped his arm in a death grip on either side of his mouth. "Now!" Grimmjow yelled when the servant didn't move.

Hanatoro jolted and ran from the room as fast as he could.

"Well shit." Grimmjow cursed as he started to feel light headed. Ichigo might drink him dry at this point. He placed a hand on Ichigo's head. The man growled. "Ichigo come on. That's enough. You can't keep drinking from me like that," He said trying to pull the man out of his frenzy. Amazingly it worked.

Ichigo released him and threw himself back against the wall. "What was I?"

"Calm down. You awakened that's all," Grimmjow raised his hands and gestured for Ichigo to calm down. The action proved only to draw the attention of horrified hazel eyes to the vicious bite mark on Grimmjow's arm as the Vampire swayed slightly on his feet.

"Your arm I...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Tch, you worry too much. This is nothing." Grimmjow licked the wound and it quickly started to heal leaving no trace of the injury behind. "See fin-Shit." Grimmjow felt his legs give out on him and cursed bracing for impact with the hard time flooring.

"Op, I got ya." Shearia's voice giggled as her strong arms caught Grimmjow and helped him stand back up. He leaned on her for support, his legs shaking. "Glad to see Ichigo seems fine." She said with a smile.

"But he isn't!" Ichigo yelled his eyes glowing gold and a power pushed outward from him.

Shearia giggled again. "Calm down Ichigo. Grimmy will be fine. I'll have someone bring him and you some blood and poof! You'll both be back to normal." She said with a smile, not at all bothered by the state of her friend/guest or nephew. She had expected this would happen at some point. She was glad that it wasn't Hanataro Ichigo sunk his teeth into. He may very well have killed the poor boy if he did. Well temporarily killed anyway. She wouldn't really let the man die.

"Why do I need blood!? What the hell is happening to me!? Why do my teeth ache?! What's that delicious smell?!" Ichigo yelled historically. The power coming off of him in waves starting to give Shearia a headache and Hantaro seemed to be having trouble staying in the room.

Shearia sighed, she would really have preferred not to have to do this. "I said _calm down,_ Ichigo." Shearia's voice echoed throughout the room, her blue eyes turning gold with flecks of red scattered throughout.

Ichigo felt a wave of calm wash over him. His muscles relaxed and his mind settled. His panic gone and his body warm like something was wrapping comfortably around him. "What did you just do?" He asked calmly, surprising himself.

"Sorry Ichigo, I had to assert my control. Your power was running wild. Poor Hanataro was having a real hard time. Not to mention it was giving me a headache," She explained running her free hand through her long blonde hair. Ichigo gave her a confused look. That didn't really answer his question. "I'm the Queen, no Blood-Demon can defy my will. I do prefer not to call upon that power though," she clarified.

"You're controlling my emotions?" Ichigo wanted to scream at her but the words just come out in a normal calm speaking-voice. Mentally he was fuming but his body was still completely relaxed.

"Hmmm, mostly. I can't control your thoughts though. So You can still think angrily but your body won't do anything but be calm. So your power is calm too."

Ichigo glared calmly at her. "I want to hit you so bad right now it's not even funny," He tried to hiss but again it just came out calm sounding.

Grimmjow chuckled. "You remind me of Toshiro when he's being polite because he has to be."

"This isn't funny," Ichigo stated.

"Would you rather force Hanataro out of the room or force him to his knees?" Shearia asked her brows raised.

"What? No of course not."

"Well then shut up about it," Shearia said with a giggle. "Now then let us get you both some blood." She turned to the doorway. "Shuhei, bring me some blood please," she ordered softly.

"Of course My lady." Their black-haired guide from earlier appeared in the doorway. "Any preference?" He asked.

"Hmmm." Shearia tapped a finger to her chin as she thought. "Human for Grimmy and you know what that's it," She said and then turned to look at the empty wine glass sitting on an iron table in front of the sain glass balcony doors. She pointed at it. A crimson strand flowed from her fingertip towards the glass. Ichigo watched in calm amazement as the strand pointed down into the glass and liquid blood poured into it filling it almost to the brim.

Grimmjow stared wide-eyed as the stand wrapped around the stem of the glass. It lifted the glass into the air and moved it to hover in front of Ichigo.

"Drink," Shearia said with a smile. "It'll get rid of the craving."

The strand of semisolid blood pushed the glass closer to Ichigo. The sweet scent washed over Ichigo's sense as the effect of Shearia's control disappeared. He grabbed the glass and drank deeply from it before he himself even realized he had moved. The crimson liquid hit his tongue and a moan slipped from his lips. It tasted _so_ good. Even better than Grimmjow's blood. It was _so_ sweet. He couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more. He kept drinking and for some reason, he never hit the bottom of the glass. Goldeyes flattered open to see why and found the strand looped over the opposite side pouring more of the delicious liquid into it as he drank.

"Well, you're sure a greedy one," Shearia giggled smiling as she watched her nephew gulp down her blood. How could she possibly be happy about this? Wasn't he drinking way too much? He tried to stop but he couldn't. He wanted more still. "Drink as much as you like Ichigo. The first craving and feeding are often the 'worst'." She made air quotes with her free hand on the word 'worst'.

Finally, Ichigo's hunger for the delicious crimson liquid subsided and he pulled his red stained lips from the rim of the glass. The strand of blood returned to Shearia's finger leaving the glass half full.

"If he's not gonna drink that, can I have it?" Grimmjow asked eyeing the glass like it was some holy grail, his tongue running over his fangs hungrily. Shearia's arm suddenly released him and he fell to the tile floor with a loud thump followed by a groan.

"It's for Ichigo, whatever he does with it is his choice." She glared at Grimmjow as she spoke.

"Alright alright," Grimmjow said pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Why do I suddenly need to drink blood," Ichigo asked staring at the half-full glass with disgust. Had he really just drank all that.

"Need isn't really the right word," Shearia replied.

"What?"

"You don't _need_ it per se. Just crave it as if you need it. Blood-Demon's live off regular food and or Blood. That said though some Blood-Demon's have really strong cravings for blood. And with halfbreeds such as yourself, the craving upon their powers awakening is the strongest they normally ever have. Sometimes it's the only strong craving they have and sometimes it's the only time they ever drink blood. It's up to the individual really," Shearia explained with a shrug.

"Hopefully I won't have it again."

"Didn't like it?" Shearia tilted her head.

"What?"

"You didn't like the blood?"

"Well, I uh. It tasted better than anything I've ever had but I'm not happy about that." Ichigo spun the glass slowly in his hand and realized not only was he still naked but he was um, hard. "Shit, he stammered dropping the glass as he scrambled to get a towel or something to cover himself. How could he just stand there naked in front of all these people? Sure he'd gotten used to being naked but still. He was before a Queen for god's sake.

Grimmjow lunged forward along the floor and caught the glass before it shattered on the floor. Like hell, he was letting that rare treat go to waste.

"Ichigo," Hanataro called holding out a fresh pair of pants to the panicked Demon.

Ichigo quickly snatched the garment from the smaller male and slipped into the soft black pants.

Shearia laughed gently as she watched the group. It was quite funny watching her nephew get so flustered over something so silly. It wasn't uncommon for Blood-Demon's to get aroused when drinking. The same was true for Vampires. What was really funny though was Grimmjow's desperate lunge for the glass of her Blood. She never let other's drink her blood but for Ichigo, she'd made an exception. If he decided to give it to Grimmjow it would be the only time the Vampire ever get to taste it. So she understood his desperation.

"Do you take anything seriously?!" Ichigo exclaimed scowling at his amused Aunt.

"Yes, your safety and well being for one," She pointed out.

"So can I have this or?" Grimmjow cut in looking up at Ichigo from his spot on the floor. God his body felt so weak. That one leap had taken the rest of his energy from him.

Ichigo blinked down at him. "Um sure..."

Without another word, Grimmjow took a drink from the glass and moaned. Heavenly. He slowly drank the rest. He wanted to take his time with this even if he was starving again. He probably would never get another chance to drink such delicious blood. Even as he thought that the taste fell short the more he drank. It was heavenly but he'd had better. He blinked as he finished the glass. Why was it Toshiro tasted better?

Shearia watched with growing interest as Grimmjow finished his rare treat. The Vampire looked disappointed as he stared at the now empty glass. Her head tilted in interest when that disappointment turned into confusion as the Vampire got to his feet. "Is my blood not to you're liking Grimm?"

Grimmjow's brows pulled together and he gave Shearia an almost disturbed look. "It's not that. I've just...Toshiro tastes better." Shearia's brows raised almost to her hairline, her eyes widening. That was certainly unexpected. She had thought maybe the taste of Blood-Demon's blood would fall short to a human's blood as far as vampires were concerned but that wasn't the case. "Like it was still heavenly but his is just better." Grimmjow frowned at the cup.

"Probably because you love him," Ichigo blurted with a roll of his eyes. Why couldn't the bastard just admit openly that he loved Toshiro without fighting it?

"He what?" Shearia blinked staring at Ichigo like he must have gone mad. Sure Grimmjow seemed really fond of Toshiro. Enough so to let the man yell and beat on him. But love him. She had never thought Grimmjow was even capable of such a thing.

"I don-"

"Tch, yes you do." Ichigo cut him off and pulled up a chair from the nearby iron table. He took a seat and continued. "You called him lover for one. And for two, you sure as hell act like you love him. What's so bad about loving someone. You scared or something?" Ichigo prodded grinning when Grimmjow glared at him.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to retort and a glass was suddenly shoved in his face. His nose wrinkled at the smell. Human. With a sigh, he drank it and handed the glass back to Shuhei. The man's scarred face smirked at him as he took the glass back. He had probably deliberately picked a human that didn't smell very good.

Shuhei took both glasses from Grimmjow and turned to leave, exposing the strange arrangement of black roses tattooed on the man's lower back. Ichigo really wondered if they meant something. As Shuhei passed Shearia she whispered something in his ear and bright red bloomed across the man's face before he hurried out of the room.

"Still watching your soldiers fuck each other Shearia?" Grimmjow commented, using the strange behaviour to steer the conversation away from his supposed feelings.

Shearia glared at him. "What I do is none of your business Grimmjow," she growled.

"You do what?" Ichigo said give Shearia a wide-eyed look.

A blush stained Shearia's cheeks and Grimmjow coughed to stop himself from chuckling. "They like it too." She reasoned, turning her head so she didn't have to see the look Ichigo was giving her.

"So it's not against they're will?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Shearia yelled her composure completely slipping at the very thought of her doing such a thing.

"If I may, your Highness." Shuhei's head poked around the corner his face completely red. "My Lady is a very enjoyable third party in bed." With that, he disappeared again and Shearia starred in horror where the man had been.

"Shuhei! How could you tell him that!" She whaled running out the door after him.

Ichigo blinked. "You guys are all so weird. Except for you Hanataro. You seem pretty normal."

Surprisingly Hanataro let out a gentle laugh and smiled at Ichigo.

"Well, you're alive and well so I'm gonna leave," Grimmjow stated turning his back on Ichigo. The Blood-Demon appeared before him in much the same way Shearia always did. Grimmjow glared at him and crossed his arms. "Move."

"Not until you admit that you have feelings for Toshiro," Ichigo said with finality.

"There's nothing to admit. Now _move_ ," Grimmjow growled bearing his fangs in annoyance.

"Oh yes there is!" Ichigo shot back, stepping to the side as Grimmjow tried to move around him.

"Last chance," Grimmjow warned his hackles rising. Ichigo quirked a brow, his eyes glowing gold as he relaxed back onto his heels. He wasn't sure where his sudden confidence came from but he truly felt that Grimmjow wouldn't be able to hurt him or at least not badly. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

"Why can't you just admit it? You don't seem like a coward to me but I guess I was wrong."

"Because I'm the most Violent of the Lords that rule over this land. I can't be going around having a weakness like love!" Grimmjow finally snapped his hands balled in tight fists at his sides.

"So you're not strong enough? You don't want to admit it because then he'll be a target and you don't believe you can protect him? Is that it?"

Grimmjow wanted to lunge at the new Prince. He wanted to scream he was wrong and that he didn't understand. But the bastard was right. There weren't many people stronger than himself but there where plenty stronger than Toshiro. And if they got a hold of him Grimmjow couldn't really believe that he was strong enough to protect his servant. There were too many situations where Grimmjow wouldn't be there to stop whatever it was from happening. And then Toshiro could be used against him.

"Even Shearia wasn't strong enough to protect those she loved. No one ever is!" Grimmjow growled back finally.

Ichigo recoiled at the pain he heard in Grimmjow's voice. It didn't suit the Vampire Lord in the slightest. "So you're going to spend your whole life scared of what _could_ happen?"

Grimmjow huffed. He hated the feelings Ichigo was making him think about. "Just shut up." He said quietly and darted around Ichigo. The Demon reached for him but he smacked the hand away and disappeared down the hall.


	4. Have a Little Faith

Grimmjow sprinted through the halls. Fuming and desperately needing to kill something. The servants that could see him darted out of his path and those that couldn't where pushed back by a gust of air as he passed around them. His hands twitched at his sides. His fangs aching with the need to sink into something. Not to eat. To kill...

Ichigo followed slowly behind him. Testing out his new senses as he tracked the furious Vampire through the Palace. Once in a while, he would burst forward with his new speed. Appearing at random near servants who looked at him in surprise briefly before carrying on with their duties. The human's smelt sweet like rich chocolate. It was pleasant but disturbing. Even other Blood Demons smelt delicious, like fresh fruit. And Grimmjow...he smelt like anger and fear with a hint of honey. Ichigo's brows scrunched together, did anything smell bad to him anymore? Or was everything food now?

Eventually, Ichigo found himself outside in the forest south of the Palace walls. Any animal that caught wind of his scent or Grimmjow's quickly hid. Or in the case of the birds, flew away with great haste.

A massive gust of unnaturally moving air slammed into Ichigo. A roar so loud, the trees shuddered, echoing through the forest along with the cracking and crushing of several trees.

Rushing towards the animalistic sound, Ichigo found Grimmjow growling and panting in the center of a small crater. His blue eyes furiously whipped towards the new Blood Demon as Ichigo stopped at the edge, perched on a decimated oak.

"Quit fucking following me!" Grimmjow hissed, teeth bared in a violent showing as his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. His fingers bent like claws, he swiped towards Ichigo in warning. The force of the movement sending air and debris flying towards the ginger.

Ichigo stood there, the few rocks and bits of bark bouncing off his skin harmlessly, the small gust of air blowing past him doing no real harm. "No," he said simply and appeared before Grimmjow in an instant. His forehead slammed into Grimmjow's, making the Vampire take a step back with a growl. "You should have more faith in Toshiro. He's a Dragonoid for fucks sakes. He's pretty strong on his own."

"Not strong enough!" Grimmjow practically screeched as he lunged forward and headbutted Ichigo right back. It hurt him more than Ichigo though as the ginger refused to move. Their skulls connecting with a vicious crack. Blue eyes wild as a beast's glared bloody murder at calm patient hazel.

"Have you even seen what he can do?" Ichigo countered. He didn't know Toshiro very well but he did know that there was a lot Grimmjow didn't know about him either. From what Ichigo had always heard about Dragoniods they were very strong. Strong enough to go up against dragons themselves.

"Yes!"

Ichigo scoffed. "You didn't even know he had an adult form. Cut the bullshit. You don't know crap."

Grimmjow raised his fist, nails digging into his palm hard enough to break his thick skin. "No, Ichigo. It's you who doesn't know a damn thing," Grimmjow hissed between clenched teeth. He opened his mouth to say more but something slammed into him sending him flying into the edge of the Vampire made crater. Bits of tree, grass and earth scattered on impact with a loud crash.

The next thing Ichigo saw was a white figure standing several feet to his right in white hakama with a pale white back. At the new man's side hung a sheathed white Kanata with a Crest of roses painted delicately on the scabbard.

Immediately after the new man had appeared an icy, clawed hand grabbed the back of his head and threw him several feet in the opposite direction of Grimmjow as the Vampire quickly recovered. The albino slammed into the ground, the earth spidering from the force and ice formed in a mound around the surprised figure.

Hazel eyes widened as Toshiro landed with ice-covered boots to Ichigo's left for only a brief moment before he was at his Master's side. "Master are you-" His outstretched hand was smacked away and Grimmjow glared daggers at him.

"What do you think you're-" Grimmjow's words cut short and his eyes widened as a white blade pierced Toshiro's shoulder.

Ice enveloped both sides of the blade and Toshiro's shoulder sealing it in place. Toshiro didn't so much as wince as he turned cold emerald eyes towards their attacker. "You dare strike my Master?" He hissed, cold air flowing past his fangs as he barred them at the albino behind him.

A twisted grin spread across the man's face. Demonic eyes; gold on black, smirked excitedly. "Ya dare strike a prince?" The albino countered in Toshiro's ear, their bodies pushed together as he continued to try and push the blade through. It didn't budge. "Ya're in a rather vulnerable position ya know," he continued, his voice taking on a twisted tone as his grin widened.

"I don't care who you are and are you sure about that?" Toshiro opened his wings in a quick movement, slamming them into the man's chest as his tail whipped upwards from its place on the ground between the albino's legs.

Goldeyes went comically wide and two pale hands cupped his tender parts. "That's a dirty trick..." The albino breathed as he fell to his knees a few feet back. Tears formed in his eyes as he curled in on himself.

"It's called strategy," Toshiro said calmly as he turned. As he did so he slipped the sword out of his shoulder and ice, the latter sealing up the wound as the blade was removed. The blade resting in his hand, Toshiro stepped towards the downed man. "Who are you?" The tip of the Katana tapped under the man's chin, making him look up at the furious but surprisingly calm Dragonoid.

A pained grin spread across the albino's face at the same moment emerald eyes went wide. The man's horns and tail were just like Ichigo's, but more than that he was very clearly the ginger's twin. "I think ya just figured that out fer yer self there cutey."

"Master," Toshiro called, his surprise short lived. "Why must you keep getting into trouble with Isshin's children?" He asked in exasperation, running a hand through his hair. He then formed a small curved block of ice. "Here, it'll help," he said offering it to the Demonic male.

Ichigo appeared beside Toshiro and froze. The albino male looked like a black and white carbon copy of himself. "Great my brother is crazy too," he said, disheartened.

Taking the offered ice and placing it to his poor manhood the albino replied, "Hey Ichi, and I have a name by the way. It's Ogichi. " and give his brother a mock salute. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Behind them, Grimmjow pulled himself up, out of the rubble and dusted himself off. He appeared before his servant. "I didn't even see this fucker so shut it!" Grimmjow said, pointing a finger angrily at Ogichi. The damn brat was the same as he had been when Grimmjow had seen him when he was six. "What the hell did you go and hit me for?"

A white brow cocked upwards. "Ya looked ya were attacking Ichi," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We were pushing foreheads together that's not fighting! And he started it!" Grimmjow defended.

Ogichi chuckled and struggled to his feet, babying his tender parts while holding the ice over the area. "What are ya five?"

Ichigo snorted a laugh then bit his lip, silencing himself when Grimmjow glared at him.

"Fuck both of you!" Grimmjow said and started to stomp off into the woods. He didn't have to put up with this shit and he needed to calm the fuck down before he blew up more of Shearia's land.

"I know everyone's fantasized about twins! But are you sure you want to fuck both of us!?" Ogichi yelled after the Vampire Lord. Grimmjow flipped him off over his shoulder and kept walking. Ogichi cackled, the sound two-toned and strange to the remaining two men in the crater.

Ichigo blushed slightly at his brother's words. Have sex with Grimmjow? Tch fuck that. And certainly not with his brother in the mix either.

Toshiro sighed and followed after his Master. Several flaps of his wings and he was in the air gliding behind the furious Vampire.

"Hey! Where's my apology!" Ogichi yelled teasingly after the Dragonoid. Toshiro turned around and pointed to Ogichi's nether region; or rather the block of ice. Confused, Ogichi flapped it over in his hand a few times until he spotted the words 'I'm sorry' carved into it. Pale features flattened into a bored and levelled look. "Yer fucking hilarious," he said in disdain.

"Glad you find my humour to your liking your highness," Toshiro replied and turned back around. As he increased his speed to catch up with his Master, a small grin spread across his face.

Ichigo struggled hard against his laughter but he lost and soon he was laughing. The whole situation was just so fucked. And the 'I'm sorry' carved into the block of ice was the cherry on top.

"Hey! I got sacked here! It ain't funny!" Ogichi complained, pouting at his brother.

"Well maybe if you'd stayed out of it that wouldn't have happened," Ichigo retorted after he recovered from his mirth. A thought occurred to him then. "How did you know it was me?"

Ogichi looked mockingly thoughtful for a moment then said, "Well he said your name for one... And, well we're TWINS. The back of your head is just an orange version of mine." A single pale arm was thrown up in the air; the other holding the ice to his still sore manhood.

"Oh fuck off! I didn't have a clue who you were until I saw your face!" Ichigo shot back angrily pushing Ogichi so he stumbled to the side.

"Hey, I'm injured here!"

"You'll live," Ichigo said and headed off in the direction Grimmjow and Toshiro had gone in. He could hear muffled talking not too far in the distance.

Chucking the ice to the side, Ogichi jogged up alongside his twin. "Hey, where ya going? Don't you want to get to know me?"

"I wanted Grimmjow to admit he loves Toshiro and then you fucked everything up," Ichigo all but hissed. So what if this albino was his twin. That didn't suddenly make him care about him. And so far he didn't much care for the bastards personality either.

Ogichi opened his mouth to reply and closed it again when he saw Toshiro flying towards them.

"You were trying to do what?" Toshiro asked as he landed a few feet from Ichigo. He'd been trying to calm his Master down and figure out what had caused his furry in the first place when he'd heard Ichigo. They really hadn't moved very far from the two royals.

Ichigo swallowed thickly under the icy gaze of the Dragonoid. Maybe he should have just stayed out of it. "He loves you. He's just scared," he said. Unable to keep eye contact with Toshiro and his silent anger, Ichigo looked down. He dug at the ground awkwardly with his foot.

"Tch, Grimm ain't scared of anything but Ma," Ogichi scoffed. Two sets of eyes looked up at him in shock. Ichigo's mother was dead. Wasn't she? "That's Shearia by tha way. She's taken care of me since Dad had to be sealed away," he added, clearing up the misunderstanding. Both men made an 'O' face.

"Well he's scared he's not strong enough to protect Toshiro and therefore won't admit that he loves him. It was pissing me off," Ichigo said returning to playing with a rock on the ground with his foot.

"It's not your place to get involved," Toshiro said. Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by an ice-covered hand. "Thank you for worrying about my feelings, Ichigo. But please stay out of it."

Ichigo nodded and once more Toshiro flew off. This time straight up into the clouds and out of sight. Once alone, he sighed to himself. Did his Master really love him? He had said it, but then avoided it. Which made what Ichigo said most likely true. A single tear froze on his face. "Idiot, I can take care of myself. You're not alone anymore..." After a moment of pause, he added, " you haven't been for twenty years..."

Back on the ground, Grimmjow clawed at a tree. Teeth bared and growling with each slash. His sharp claws and tough skin cut through the tree more effectively than an axe. Soon the tree fell over taking a few smaller ones with it.

Panting and huffing he stopped and tilted his head towards the sky. Memories played through his mind. A nightmarish scene of the last person he dared to love being tortured and torn apart before him. Until Shearia arrived and the villain fled.

Claws dug into the marking on his back. The one put there by Shearia 500 years ago when he'd gone berserk. Leaving thousands of bodies in his wake. Oh, what a blood bath that had been. Shearia was royally pissed.

Off in the distance, he could hear Ichigo and that brat Ogichi arguing about how Ichigo should be ecstatic to meet him. A few minutes ago Toshiro had flown off suddenly, leaving him by himself slowly destroying trees. Now he couldn't hear or smell the Dragonoid. Where'd he go?

Finally coming down from his rage, Grimmjow took a seat on one of the downed trees and watched the clouds roll by. The memories and traces of fear; new and old, left an awful taste in his mouth. Fucking Ichigo! He just had to go and say all that shit.

For what felt like an hour Grimmjow sat there staring at the cloudy night sky. Ichigo and Ogichi's bickering disappeared as they seemed to head back towards the palace. And Toshiro remained nowhere in sight.

"SHIRO!" Grimmjow boomed his stupid worry getting the better of him. His servant and lover had probably headed back to the palace as well. There was no way he would hear- Toshiro's winged figure appeared through the clouds above.

"Yes, Master?" Toshiro said as he came to land before Grimmjow. Blue eyes stared at him in wonder. For once not Toshiro's bare chest but his face. "Feeling better?" Toshiro asked, his head tilting as he started to worry anew.

Shaking his head Grimmjow scoffed at himself. "Yeah, just...I didn't think you were still around. Don't really understand why you are," he said scratching the back of his head.

Toshiro blinked in astonishment. "Because you were still out here. I was within hearing range."

"Why stick around though?"

"You're acting weird. Are you sick?" Toshiro asked, placing a hand on Grimmjow's forehead.

"Vampire's don't get sick, idiot."

"Than what's causing this?"

"I'm a rapist, a murder and a monster. I treat everyone like shit and yet here you are. Not only that. You love me don't you?" Grimmjow looked up from under Toshiro's hand, still on his forehead.

"So we're both fucked in the head?" Toshiro replied. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. Grimmjow had done horrible things. But he had also saved Toshiro's life. And if they were being honest, other than what he intended for Ichigo, Grimmjow hadn't actually forced sex upon anyone since they'd met. Talked about it yes. But actually done, no. Not that that was any better.

Grimmjow choaked a chuckle. "I definitely am. You're iffy though."

Toshiro's hand fell back to his side. "You know," he started and locked gazes with his Master. " You often say 'if I don't like something I'll just fucking change it it's not like anyone can stop me' and it kinda sounds like you don't like who you are anymore."

Grimmjow starred at Toshiro in disbelief for a moment before he smiled. "Or the situation I'm in. Guess I better fucking change it then huh?"

"I'd say so," Toshiro replied.

"How is the question."

Toshiro took a seat on the fallen tree next to Grimmjow. "Could start by just being honest with yourself...and me," he suggested sheepishly.

Grimmjow sighed. "I can't love, Toshiro...I just can't."

Emerald eyes dropped to the ground. "Why not?"

"Love kills..."

They both fell into silence after that. It was truly an admission of fear but one they could both understand.

"We're Immortals so maybe this doesn't really apply to us. But what's life without a little bit of risk. There's always a chance no matter what you do. The longer you live the more encounters with death you're probably going to have. But it's better to have lived your life doing what you want than to have lived it in a cage of your own mind," Toshiro said, his gaze lifting to the sky.

Grimmjow blinked at the strange peace of wisdom. "How fucking old are you?" He blurted making Toshieo laugh.

"Forty-four as of three days ago."

"I missed your birthday!?" Grimmjow asked in disbelief.

"I suppose I'm not over fifty, so I still do kind of care about such things but being a dragon I don't really care all that much about it. My life span is forever the same as yours."

"Dragonoid," Grimmjow corrected and Toshiro's eyes went wide. Ooops. "Wait, your an actual-draphhehhaaa" Toshiro's hand clamped over Grimmjow's mouth and in the next instant, they were in the air.

With rushed wing beats and a squirming Vampire, Toshiro ascended to where only dragons could fly and held Grimmjow up with his tail around his waist.

"The fuck is this about!" Grimmjow screeched. One moment they were having probably the nicest talk they have ever had, and the next they were all the way up here.

"Not that I really think anyone was listening. I messed up. I wasn't supposed to tell even you that," Toshiro explained.

Grimmjow's anger melted away and he stopped struggling in the surprisingly strong grip of Toshiro's tail. "You're a dragon, not a Dargonoid?"

"Yeah."

"But your humanoid," Grimmjow said in confusion.

Toshiro chuckled. "Yes, but all dragons can take varying degrees of humanoid shapes. The existence of Dragonoids just makes it easier to hide."

"So what do you really look like?" Grimmjow asked, resting his hands on the smooth scaly surface of Toshiro's tail.

"I can show you, but I will have to drop you for a second."

Blue eyes went wide. They were really fucking high up. Even for a Vampire, hitting the ground from this height would take quite some time to recover from and not to mention it would hurt like hell.

"I'll catch you before you get anywhere near the ground," Toshiro assured catching onto his Master's train of thought based on the horrified expression he was giving him.

"You fucking better! Let me seeEEEEEEE! YOU FUCKING ASSSS!" Grimmjow screamed as he was let go and started to plummet towards the ground. They were so high above the clouds and he wasn't ready yet. He glared up at the chuckling Toshiro.

The chuckle slowly got deeper as Toshiro's body twitched and popped. His joints cracking sickly as his limbs grew and changed shape. His body lengthened and shifted in colour to white, covered in scales. His hands and feet became claws as his arms and legs became beast like so he could stand on all fours. His wings expended in size blocking out the moon, casting shadows over the grotesque shifting.

The transformation only took about thirty seconds but for Grimmjow, it felt much longer. He was mesmerized as his servant for the second time that day surprised him with a new beautiful form. Gorgeous white scales shimmered in the moonlight as the four-legged dragon dove beneath him catching him at the base of his long neck where it met his body. Grimmjow's legs barely fit around it as he starred over the crest of white spikes that jutted out from the back of Toshiro's jaw and down the sides of his neck. Five more spikes starting small and becoming large as they reached his neck from between his eyes gave him a violent crown. Toshiro's wings carried them back up, higher than they were before. The top of them shimmered pastel versions of all the colours in the rainbow and the underside was a brilliant light blue. Looking behind him Toshiro's long tail waved back and forth as he flew. Wide fins spread out helping him steer. Spikes short and long made a line straight up the center to just past his hind legs.

"What the fuck were you pretending to be a small child for!?" Grimmjow yelled over the sound of the wind.

Another chuckle fluttered out from Toshiro's large maw. "First off. I wasn't a child I was just small and short. And my abilities hadn't matured yet. They finally matured three days ago." Toshiro's voice rumbled deep in his chest, having an almost growl like tone to it. But otherwise not much different from his adult form voice.

"So dragons are humanoid when they're born?!" Grimmjow yelled back. If he was being honest he really didn't know much about dragons.

Toshiro shook his large head. "No, we look like dragons when we hatch. And normally stay like that until grown. I'm just special," he replied. He turned, circling back the way they had come but kept his current altitude. "I was born as a dragon but got sick and needed to take a humanoid form to get better. After that, I was pretty much stuck like that. Until 3 days ago."

"And it was that easy to figure out how to transform?!" Grimmjow asked in disbelief. It couldn't be that easy to learn to change your whole body structure. Toshiro's transformation into his Dragon form was completely different from how he shifted to his adult form earlier.

"No, my father showed me," Toshiro replied confusing Grimmjow completely. When the hell had he had time to visit his father? Because no dragon had shown up at Grimmjow's home in the last three days, that was for sure.

"The fuck! When!?" Grimmjow yelled back over the wind.

Toshiro chuckled and remained silent as a voice rang out in his head. "Let him spot me," the calming sound of his Father's voice said humorously.

As they exited a cluster of clouds Grimmjow started to demand, "Hey! Answer m-" but cut himself off as his eyes met with calm glacial emerald and the giant form of a white serpentine dragon. The creature's wing spine was twice that of Toshiro's. It's body weaved like a snake through the air as it glided up beside them.

"Master, this is my Father, Hyorimaru ruler of the frosted heavens," Toshiro introduced as Grimmjow seemed too shocked to function.

Hyorimaru chuckled glancing sideways at the tiny Vampire Lord. "So you're the one my son has fallen for. If I didn't already know much about you I might be more happy about meeting you in the flesh," he said his voice taking on a dark, knowing tone.

"In the flesh? I never met a dragon in my life...Well, Toshiro counts I guess. But I just learned that," Grimmjow replied after shaking himself out of his shock. A moment later he looked down at Toshiro and screeched. "WAIT YOU FATHER IS THE GOD DAMN RULER OF THE HEAVENS?!"

"There it is. I was wondering when you'd do that," Toshiro said, laughing at his Master's expense.

"It's not funny! What the fuck is with today! First, we find Shearia's nephew, you have an adult form, Shearia tries to kill me, Ichigo sucks my blood practically dry, your blood tastes better than Shearia's does, you're a fucking DRAGON and your Father is the ruler of the fucking HEAVENS!" Grimmjow yelled in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air before crossing his arms violently over his chest and glaring at the largest spike on the back of Toshiro's head. Never in his 1000 years has this much crazu shit happened in one day!

Toshiro blinked a few times. "Ichigo did what?" Toshiro demanded his voice taking on a dark undertone. He liked Ichigo but how dare he-

"His powers awakened and it was either me or the little human servant. I grabbed the guy and let Ichigo bite my arm," Grimmjow explained in a huff.

"Maybe all isn't lost," Hyorimaru commented with a somewhat surprised look. He'd seen much of Grimmjow over the last few years when he would use his sight to check on his son. And in all those years he'd never seen the man be kind or caring to anyone except Toshiro. It was clear as day that the Vampire saw Toshiro through pink coloured lenses but everyone else could just die for all Grimmjow seemed to care.

"Father!" Toshiro exclaimed. "I told you he's not all bad!"

"I repeat I'm a rapist, a murder and a monster. I'm not a good choice for a part-AHHHHHH FUCKERRRRRRR!" Grimmjow screamed as Toshiro suddenly flipped upside down, throwing him off his neck.

Hyorimaru starred at his son in bewilderment. "Toshiro, why did you do that?"

"I'll catch him in a second," Toshiro replied, watching his Master plummeted towards Shearia's Palace.

"That's not what I asked."

With a sigh, Toshiro replied, "He keeps trying to tell me that I shouldn't love him but that doesn't change the fact that I do and it's pissing me off..." A sad look flashed across his face before he dove down to catch his Master but not before adding, "it hurts more than anything though..."

Hyorimaru followed his son's decent. Watching closely as Toshiro plucked the Vampire Lord out of the sky gently with his front claws and arched upwards to meet his father up in the clouds.

Grimmjow hung limb as Toshiro held him beneath his large body. "I just think you'd be better off with-"

"Well, I don't!" Toshiro growled, whipping his head down to glare at his Master. "I love you, fucking deal with it. Now do you love me or not!?" he demanded, water brimming in the corners of his eyes.

"You need not worry about my son Jaggerjack. I won't allow anyone to take him from this world. And even without me, he is more than capable of taking care of himself. That which you've seen of his abilities thus far is nothing compared to what he's capable of now that he is fully matured. He is after all the son of the ruler of the heavens," Hyorimaru interjected. He may not approve of his son's choice of relationships, but above all else he just wanted him to be happy and if Grimmjow did that for him then so be it.

Grimmjow sighed. Couldn't argue with that but the fear from the past still made him hesitant to speak.

Toshiro huffed above him, his large head straightening to look out at the slowly brightening Horizon. They should be heading back inside soon.

"I love you, but I'm still not going to go acting like it in front of others," Grimmjow finally conceded, his arms crossed over his chest as he gazed up at Toshiro's jaw.

"I didn't think you would. But you might want to in front of Ichigo at least. No use arguing if he's right and you've admitted it," Toshiro said, still marginally displeased with how long it took to get to this point.

"Have faith Jaggerjack. Despite you're horrible deeds and unpleasant personality you do have people that care greatly for you. Not only including my son." Grimmjow nodded in response to Hyorimaru's advice. "With that, I shall leave you both for the time being. Toshiro, I shall see you tonight. It's been too long since we've had any substantial amount of time together," Hyorimaru said nuzzling Toshiro before flying up into the clouds above.

Toshiro smiled as best a dragon could at his Father and quickly started to descend. The sun would be up soon. He needed to get his Master safely inside.

Grimmjow remained quiet for the rest of the flight, hanging by his shoulders from gentle claws. He watched as the sun started to appear over the horizon and squinted. As the Palace came into view, he could see guards mulling about and Shearia lunging on her iron balcony railing sipping from a small teacup. A grin spread across Grimmjow's face. Shearia starred up at them in wonder her teacup shattering as it hit the ground in the courtyard below.

"Hey, Shiro! Can you put me down where Shearia is?!" He called up to his lover.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and steered to land on the towers crimson roof. Servants of all species panicked below, the guards frantically trying to decide what they should do. Shuhei stepped out from behind a crimson curtain, shirtless and holding a glass of wine.

With a heavy thud and a few broken tiles, Toshiro landed on the cone-shaped roof after dropping his Master over the balcony. His large body barely fit atop the stone structure and he wrapped his tail partially around the cylindrical portion. Hopefully, he wasn't blocking any windows. Secure in his positioning, he bent his head down under the lip of the roof and stuck his tongue out in a humorous way to assure the Queen he wasn't a threat.

Starring, frozen in place as Grimmjow landed on the balcony next to her and a dragon looked at her upside down sticking its tongue out, Shearia felt faint for the first time in over 800 years.

"Hello, Queen Shearia. It's me, Toshiro," Toshiro announced in a light-hearted tone. The poor woman looked paler than Ichigo's twin.

Shearia opened and closed her mouth several times before finally breathing, "But you were a Dragonoid..."

Grimmjow let out a boisterous laugh. This was pure gold.

"It's a dragon thing, ouch!" Toshiro's head shot up to look behind him, a few guards shot arrows at him but only one actually made it through his scales. "I'm a guest, knock it off," he ordered glaring at them. When they continued to shot he whined. "Your majestyyyy make them stop. They're hurting meeee."

That seemed to snap Shearia out of her stopper and she appeared on Toshiro's lower back. The instant the guards saw her the arrows stopped and the bows were put down. "Sorry about that everyone. Everything is fine. Please ignore the dragon on my roof!" Shearia yelled down to them.

Grimmjow completely lost in his laughter started to curl in on himself, all feelings and fear and regret washed away.

Shuhei shook his head at the whole situation. He'd be enjoying a nice glass of wine with his Queen and his partner who walked out of Shearia's quarters to see what was going on. And now there was a dragon on the roof and a hysterical Vampire Lord on the balcony.


End file.
